Conventional backpacks are generally in the form of vertically projecting frames of metal or the like, adapted to be worn on the backpacker's back, to which are attached at vertically spaced intervals a pair of forwardly extending shoulder straps, each strap forming a loop with the rear frame. Most conventional backpacks also have a shoulder pad and certain ones in the bottom of the rear frame are shoulder straps connected to a padded or unpadded hip or back belt. The load to be carried is generally tied to the rear frame so that as described above the center of gravity of the entire assembly when the backpacker is standing with the backpack in place is behind the backpacker's vertical midline. This usually causes the packer to feel pulled back and offbalance and to try and compensate for this by hunching forward and a repeatedly pulling forward and down on the backpack shoulder straps in order to help shift the backpack load up and forward to a position more closely adjacent to the vertical midline. However, walking while hunched forward is inefficient and tiring, placing considerable strain on back muscles and restricting a free and easy gait. Moreover, repeatedly tugging at the backpack shoulder straps while walking is also tedious and distracting resulting in a repeated shifting back and forth of the center of gravity of the backpack.